


Hurricane Drunk

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Pegging, Polyamory, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you pretend to ignore them for a moment longer, until you just can’t hold in the laughter anymore and both lose it. While you’re catching your breath (and maybe still nibbling on Latula’s throat), she says, “So, dudes. You want in on this pants party or what?”</p><p>They both say, “Yes,” at the same time, and they’re too distracted to do more than try to elbow each other in the ribs without taking their eyes off you, and it’s pretty much the cutest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).



> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/91609047741/hurricane-drunk-spockandawe-homestuck-archive-of)

                So it’s game night, the same as it’s been every week for the last two months, but this time there’s a twist. Your boys have noooooo clue that you and Latula have been talking and making plans together, and if you can keep your act together, they’ll have no clue right up until you and Latula hijack the evening. Hell, if they get too into the video games, it might take them even longer than that to catch on. Usually getting ready for game night is just about getting some snacks and drinks together and making sure your consoles are ready to go, but today Latula comes over early to help you stash some discreet boxes of… _stuff_ in the game room cabinets.

                Sollux and Mituna arrive together and already arguing, so it’s pretty much business as usual! The normal way you run these things is that winners pick the next games, which is generally a pretty fair balance, but you’re cheating just a little by popping in a first person shooter right off the bat. You _always_ win those. Everyone else knows it too, and they grumble and tease a bit, but even if you’re winning you don’t play _mean_ , and everyone’s having a great time when the game ends and you announce a switch to Mario Kart 64.

                You never ever _ever_ win racing games, so nobody questions it when you’re the first one to lose all her balloons, and after a quick glance at each other, Latula dies not too far behind you. You manage to get Mituna with your bomb, and Latula gets Sollux, and then you can just throw your controllers off to the side and laugh at your boys. You watch them for a minute or two, cursing at each other and going up and down ramps and around corners without either of them catching up to the other. Sollux is leaned up against the side of your leg and Latula has one of her legs actually hooked over Mituna’s shoulder. She puts a careful hand on your wrist and the two of you turn towards each other.

                It’s not the first time you’ve kissed Latula. And you certainly hope it won’t be the last! She likes to kiss you all light and gentle, because she’s got all those sharp teeth and she’s still not so used to how fragile humans can be compared to trolls, but it’s still a fun game to play. There are lots of silly glancing kisses to each other’s noses, cheeks, and ears, but plenty of lips and tongue too, kissing each other deep and pulling back to kiss each other everywhere else. It takes your boys _so_ long to notice, and even then they only catch on because you and Latula start giggling over how oblivious they are.

                Mituna turns around first and does a freaking _hilarious_ double take (Luigi drives straight off the edge of the platform) and just stares at the two of you for a moment. By that time you kind of have a hand up Latula’s dress and she’s slipping your shirt down your shoulders, so you can’t really blame him. Sollux still doesn’t catch on until Mituna reaches over to smack him in the back of the head. Sollux turns, already sparking, but when he spots you and Latula going at each other all those sparks just fizzle into nothing.

                “Holy _shit_.”

                The two of you pretend to ignore them for a moment longer, until you just can’t hold in the laughter anymore and both lose it. While you’re catching your breath (and maybe still nibbling on Latula’s throat), she says, “So, dudes. You want in on this pants party or what?”

                They both say, “ _Yeth,_ ” at the same time, and they’re too distracted to do more than try to elbow each other in the ribs without taking their eyes off you, and it’s pretty much the cutest thing ever.

                Latula pulls out the first toy of the evening, a set of eight thin, delicate metal rings with barely-visible metal circuits on their inner surfaces. Sollux recognizes them first and you feel him shift against your legs. You reach out and tweak his horns, and grin when a harmless stinging spark grounds itself in your fingers. It only takes Mituna a moment to catch up, and then he laughs at the top of his lungs and says, “ _Fffuck_ yeth.”

                You twiddle Sollux’s horns a bit more, just because it makes him blush, then bend down and whisper, “You in, babe?” He nods once, tense, and you kiss him on the cheek. “Just let me know if you need out, mkay?”

                Just because you can, you keep one arm around his shoulders while you snag two of the large rings and two of the small ones. Sollux is still sparking nervously, but when he meets your eyes he grins and says, “Let’th do it.”

                When you put a ring on his first horn, the sparks abruptly cut off, and he arches against your leg and makes a little noise in the back of his throat. You grin, and he laughs breathlessly, but he’s still tense waiting for the next one. So, of course, you don’t give it to him! Instead you just play with his horns yourself, running your fingers up and down them and massaging his hornbeds. You wait until his eyes drift shut and he relaxes against you, then quick as a thought, you slip the two small sets of rings on at the same time. Your boy can hardly manage _not_ using his psionics at the best of times, so you’re not surprised he forgets and psychically tries to grab for your hands now. Or, you mean, you’re _totally_ surprised, how could you have possibly seen this coming? He turns and buries his face in the side of your leg and gasps for air.

                Mituna sniggers, and of course Sollux immediately turns to snap something at him, but as soon as he opens his mouth you hook his jaw with a few fingers and mildly say, “Better not bite me, or I’ll have to punish you!” He snorts in a way that’s probably supposed to mean ‘like you weren’t going to do that _anyways,_ ’ and licks your fingers. You’re starting to answer him, but then both of you get a good look at Mituna and pause.

                Latula’s working much more slowly than you were. Mituna’s right between her legs, leaned up against one knee with his arms wrapped around her calves, and she hasn’t even put one of the horn rings on him yet. She’s got a good grip on his left pair of horns while she uses her free hand to just tease at his right set, running a ring up and down his larger horn, never quite settling it in place, but never taking it off entirely either. Mituna’s eyes are half-shut, but when he sees you two watching, he grins and arches, moaning theatrically until he loses it and just starts laughing instead. Latula is laughing too, and Sollux is too busy rolling his eyes to notice you picking up the last ring until you slide it onto his horn. _That_ gets his attention.

                He turns back to you, and you take your fingers out of his mouth in favor of kisses. Kisses are _definitely_ a thing you’re interested in right now. His lips are chapped and his teeth are sharp against your mouth, and you don’t think you’ll _ever_ get tired of kissing your boy. You take the time to really enjoy the experience, your hands on his cheeks, holding him right where you want him.

Once he’s breathless and leaning forward to follow you every time you pull back, you drop one last kiss on his forehead and say, “Use your psionics for me?”

He gasps, “The feedback—”

You cut him off with a finger on his lips and give him your most winning smile. “Use them anyways?”

                Sollux shuts his eyes, takes a deep, slow breath, and concentrates. Then he shudders all over, curling forward around himself, his hands going for the fly of his pants (until you catch his wrists and stop him). You know the theory, and you know exactly where the feedback is supposed to _go,_ but you wish there was some way to see from the outside just how the psionics affect him. Still, it’s almost more fun to imagine what’s happening on your own. On the other hand, if you apply external stimulus…

                When he sees the look on your face he starts trying to edge back, but you follow him down onto the floor. You lunge, and before he can react, you get your hands on his grubscars and tickle him _mercilessly_. He writhes and does his best to slap your hands away (it doesn’t work), and oh _man_ , you could watch this forever. He’s tried explaining before about how conscious and unconscious his control over his psionics is, and you don’t really get it since you don’t have anything similar, but _wow_ does it seems like he’s having trouble not-using them when you’ve got him like this.

                You’re tickling up and down his sides, under his arms and over his ribs, with lots of attention for those grubscars, until finally he manages, “Red, _red!_ ”

                You back off right away and rock back on your heels, and as soon as he reaches out, you take his arm to help him sit up. You ask, “No good?”

                He takes off his glasses and scrubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Jutht. Too much, too fast. Reply hazy, ask again later.”

                Mituna’s suddenly there too, ruffling Sollux’s hair (also taking the opportunity to mess with his horns, and hey, you can’t blame him!) and putting an arm around your leg. “Tho, loserth, we ready to get therious?”

                Sollux groans and leans his forehead against your knee. “This ithn’t it?”

                You laugh, kindly, and kiss his horns. “Sorry, babe. We just didn’t want you two doing a psychic shredding act on the ropes by accident.”

                “RX, we do ropeth all the time and I hardly _ever_ fuck shit up.

                Latula leans in and gets one hand on Sollux’s face and the other on Mituna’s. “That’s because there’s a twist you haven’t been told about, dude! Trust me, you guys are gonna be soooo pissed if you bust up the ropes by mistake.” Mituna play-bites her fingers and she laughs.

                You grin. “Shall we?” Latula kisses you, you kiss Latula, and you get just a little distracted with kissing each other, with your boys leaned up against each other and watching, each with an arm around the other’s waist. Finally you manage to pull away (wait, just one more kiss first) and stand up. You get the ropes from the cabinet while Latula arranges Sollux and Mituna.

                You take way more time than it needs to arrange two piles of coiled rope, because you’re having a fantastic time just watching Latula juggle your boys. She strips them down, taking enough time for you to _really_ enjoy the view. There’s something about seeing Sollux slip out of his baggy t-shirts and ratty jeans that’s always your favorite, and he looks so slim and _elegant_ once he’s standing there naked with his bulges twisting slowly between his legs. And you sure don’t mind looking at Mituna either! He’s taller than Sollux, with a bit more muscle, and he grins way more readily than your boy is ever willing to.

                Latula sets them up kneeling on the floor, facing each other, chest to chest, and guides their bulges to tangle with each other. Mituna lets his head drop onto Sollux’s shoulder and Sollux snaps at Mituna’s neck, but Latula reaches between them and gives their bulges a squeeze, and both of them moan and lean into each other. She smiles and waves you over while she arranges them both with their arms crossed behind their backs.

                “Whaddaya think? Ready to tie these dudes up?”

                You grin. “ _Definitely._ ”

                Both of you do your own thing, but you made some rough plans together before the night started. You tie up the boys’ wrists, you tie up their ankles, and you lace them together with ropes between their upper arms and their thighs. You don’t tie up their chests and stomach much, so their bulges can have some space, because each of them has their thighs tied way too tightly together to let them at each other’s nooks. And you are _crazy_ generous with the rope. You kinda wonder what Sollux is thinking, because you definitely know how to tie someone up more efficiently than this, but ehhh, he’ll work it out in a few minutes.

                You whisper in Sollux’s ear while you work, because when he’s tied up like this and can’t fight back, it is the _funnest_ game to see how bad you can make him blush. It doesn’t take long to get him yellow out to the tips of his ears, talking about all the things you might do to him while he’s helpless, and he’s got Mituna’s shoulder in his teeth and is just kinda gnawing on it, which is just the _cutest thing._ You keep an eye on your rope tension as you go, because you want to make sure this is nice and snug all over, and mmm, yeah, this is going to leave some pretty marks by the time you’re done. By the time you’re tying off your last rope and Latula is finishing up, both of your boys have their hips twitching against the others and are making muffled little noises into each other’s shoulders. Aw, that’s cute and all, but you and Latula still have a ways to go!

                Next, you get the _coconut_ rope. Man, the first time you handled this stuff, you knew you had to have it. All of it. Compared to this, the regular jute rope feels like silk. You hand half of it off to Latula and settle down next to Sollux again (leaving the rope on the floor behind him where he can’t see it, ha). Sollux is doing his best to twist around and to figure out what’s happening, but Mituna’s just staying where he is, laughing. Latula kisses him once, quickly, before she starts with her coconut rope, so you get going too before Sollux can guess what’s happening.

                You thread one end of the coconut rope under the ties you’ve already done, and just… pull. You keep your eyes right on Sollux’s face, because haha, _wow_ , you are definitely not missing this. He’s trying to twist away, but with how tightly he’s tied up and tied to Mituna, your boy can’t get _anywhere_. His head is on Mituna’s shoulder again, and he tries to ask you what you’re doing, stumbling over every word. You take his chin and gently pull his head upright, waving the rope in front of his face. When his face stays blank and uncomprehending, you carefully rub the end of it on his cheek.

                His eyes widen. “RX, _shit_ —”

                You take a fistful of rope and grind it once into the middle of his back, hard and mean. “You got a problem, babe?”

                He arches and gasps, which pulls Mituna forward, which puts all sorts of pressure on the bits of them tied up with rope, and mmm, this is the _best_ chain reaction ever. You’re pretty sure their bulges are getting pulled in all kinds of interesting directions too. Mituna pulls back, yanking Sollux forward and haha, you could watch this all day. But Latula reaches out to stop Mituna after a moment, and yeah, it’s probably best to cut this off now. You wouldn’t want it to be over before you really had a chance to use the coconut rope! When you thread the coconut rope under the next length of jute, you can feel Sollux tense, and he makes a little noise at the back of his throat as you pull it through.

                You work up and down his right leg. That uses _one_ coil of coconut rope. But what’s this? You seem to have three coils left! When you show all that extra rope to Sollux, you can feel him shiver under your hand, and after that you _have_ to take a minute to kiss him all slow and sweet. You do his other leg, over and under with the rope, imagining the burning every time you pull the rope through, thinking about how tight the jute must hold the coconut rope against his skin, imagining how it must bite into his other leg every time he shifts.

                You do keep an eye on him as you work, because this _is_ completely new for both of you, and hurting him for real would be the actual worst. He safeworded once already tonight, which is either good because he’s willing to tap out instead of just letting himself get pushed too far, or it’s bad because he’s safeworded once and doesn’t want to ‘‘‘‘wimp out’’’’ again. He can be tricky about that sometimes, but you’ve gotten pretty good at reading him by now, and you’re pretty sure this is still definitely in good-painful territory. You watch Mituna a little, but not much. If he overloads, he’s sure not going to turn to _you_ first, and after so long, you’re pretty sure Latula can read him so well he won’t even have to _tell_ her to stop.

                When you get up to his arms, Sollux starts to make even more interesting noises, which makes you grin from ear to ear. It’s not surprising, since the coconut rope on the between his arms and ribs rubs _right_ again his grubscars. Clearly this means you need to put _lots_ of rope where it will hit his grubscars. Sollux is cursing under his breath by the time you move on to his second arm, so just for kicks, you pull a length of coconut rope tight against his throat and let it slide against his skin, just the tiniest bit.

                His breath hitches. “Yeah— _Yeah_ , please?”

                You consider, but after a moment you sigh and shake your head. “Not today, I think.” He’s starting to argue, but you cut him off. “Mainly, let’s not for our first time with these ropes? I don’t wanna mess you up _that_ bad. Let’s save it for another time.” He’s still frowning at you, and you can’t help laughing. “By another time, I mean _tomorrow,_ mister. Just in case you were wondering. Yeah, I know that’s a looooong ways off.”

                Sollux smiles at you, but then Mituna starts sniggering where his head is draped over Sollux’s shoulder, and Sollux jerks back hard in the ropes before you can stop him. Ooh, yeah, this is way different with all the coconut rope both of them are dealing with. The ropes don’t just bite in nice, they dig and scratch, and after that initial yank, both of them are left shifting uneasily and breathing hard, trying to find a comfortable position. While they’re still settling back down, you worm your hand into the narrow space between them and let their coiled bulges just barely brush against the coconut rope you’re holding. They start frantically babbling and twisting, with nowhere left for them to run to.

                “RX, no—”

                “Shit, don’t _—”_

                “You fuckin’ _crazy??_ ”

                “Stop, _stop_ you can’t—”

                You pull away immediately… but slowly. They don’t come anywhere close to relaxing until your hand is clear again. They both have their faces buried in each other’s shoulders, breathing hard, not trying to pull apart, but pressing as close to each other as they can. Latula’s just working away with her coconut rope and grinning at the three of you, but oops, she’s almost done and you still have a whole arm to finish. You work meaner and faster than you have so far, and even though Sollux is trying to muffle the noises he makes, they are definitely coming through loud and clear.

                Finally, you finish and scoot around sit back against the couch, next to Latula. Both of you sit there and look at your boys for a few minutes. Every time one of them moves, it sends reactions rippling through both of them, and with how the coconut rope is threaded, they can’t _stop_ moving. It’s basically the best. Latula’s arm slips around your back when you’re not looking, and when she tickles your ribs it makes you jerk _right_ into her, and haha, oops, was there something else you were supposed to be paying attention to here?

                Your boys both try to make themselves obnoxious while you and Latula kiss (what can you say, it comes naturally to them), but you both have _so_ much experience with ignoring them. By the time she has you pinned to the floor with both hands above your head and your shirt in shreds, with her nibbling along your chest while you kiss her horns, Sollux and Mituna seem to have shut up entirely. When you sneak a glance at them, they’re both watching with wide eyes, twitching and gasping when they fail to hold completely still, but transfixed by you and Latula. You grin and arch up against her mouth.

                It isn’t long at all before she sits upright and hauls you into her lap, and ass you settle down, you realize you can _totally_ feel her bulge squirming beneath her dress. You grab onto her hair and pull her head back so you can kiss her again, bearing down against her mouth and her bulge at the same time. When you come up for air, she lets out a long, shuddery sigh, grins at you, and reaches around to get a nice double handful of your ass. You laugh, squirm deliberately against her bulge (which makes her flush teal all over), and go hunting for the zipper on her dress.

                You’re struggling with the logistics of how to get each other undressed without actually stopping touching each other, but Latula decides it’s a lost cause first. She tips you onto your back, peeling your pants and underwear off all in one go, and before you can even really react, she rolls onto her back, swinging you up to kneel above her. You grin and prop your head up on a hand, “Why, miss Pyrope! So forward!!”

                She just laughs and laughs. You manage to finally wrestle her dress off and unhook her bra, and then all that’s left is her leggings, so you take a long moment to just admire her. Your hands are on her thighs, _just_ barely not touching any interesting bits of anatomy, and it’s almost hypnotic the way her hips move against you, searching for that contact. Well, you’re a generous person! You bend and lick a long, slow stripe along her bulge through her leggings. And you narrowly avoid a knee to the face! You pin her legs down and do it a few more times while she thrashes with an arm thrown over her face and her horns digging into the floor. _Then_ you tug down her leggings.

                Once you have her bulge sitting right there, you idly let it coil around your fingers while you think about what to do with it. You’re just deciding to have some fun with her piercings, when from behind you, you hear a choked, “ _Please_ —”

                You’re not quite sure which one of them said it. It doesn’t really matter! You and Latula sit up together, her bulge lashing between her thighs. You only wish you had teeth like hers so you could look half that predatory, but as the two of you advance on your boys, they both shiver together.

                You ask, “Please what?”

                Sollux and Mituna both shift, wince, and gasp, but neither of them says a word. Latula hooks a finger in one of ropes tying their legs together, gives it a sharp yank, and repeats, “Please, _what?_ ”

                Mituna’s the first one to give in. He grins and announces “Pleathe _fuck me,_ ” while Sollux is still chewing on his own lip and glaring at the floor.

                You get Sollux by the chin and turn his head up to look at you. You leave kisses all over his face, because there’s no way he can keep being hung up on pride or whatever while you’re being silly. You kiss your way over to his ear and whisper, “Please what, babe?”

                Latula and Mituna are kissing too, and every time he shifts, Sollux tries to move (he can’t) and shivers. He whispers something you can’t quite hear, and when you shake your head, not understanding, he frowns and snarls. “ _Fuck me too_. Pleathe.”

                You giggle and nuzzle his cheek while he’s still sulking. “I think I can manage that! Let’s just get you untied first—“

                You undo the ropes a lot faster than you put them on, but you still take the time to de-thread the coconut rope instead of just untying the jute, because that would be _boring_. Sollux gasps, “ _Yellow_ ,” once when you accidentally let the rope scrape along his grubscars, and after Latula finishes Mituna’s coconut rope, she cuddles up against his back, just running her hands up and down his arms and whispering things that you can’t quite make out. The noises Sollux and Mituna make when the coconut ropes scrape against their skin make you wish that you could just do this for _hours_ , but this is probably long enough for their first time trying something new.

                Once it’s down to just the jute ropes, you and Latula have to work together to undo your boys without turning the rope into a tangled mess. You pass the ropes between the two of you, and whenever either of you has your hands free, you _totally_ take the opportunity to feel up Mituna and Sollux, touching all the grooves and scrapes the ropes have left on them, or slipping a hand between their stomachs to feel their bulges brush up against your fingers. You untie their ankles, their wrists, unwind and coil all the extra rope, and once you’re done, all you’re left with is two shivering naked boys, kneeling on the floor and pressed chest to chest, leaning hard into each other to stay upright.

                After gingerly untangling their bulges, you pull Sollux up against you while Latula takes Mituna. You gently lower his hands from behind his back, taking it slow to be sure you don’t hurt him. You work his elbows back and forth a little, watching his face to be sure he’s okay, and carefully straighten his legs. He’s moving stiffly, but he puts an arm around your neck and buries his face against you. When you lick his horns and get a nice handful of nook, he jumps, makes a _beautiful_ little noise, and starts chewing absently on your neck.

                You work a finger up into him, keeping your free arm around his back to hold him close. His bulges find your wrist and coil around you, and he’s clenching hard around your finger every time you move. You laugh and kiss his horns. “You want me to finish it this way?”

                He shakes his head. “C’n take more.”

                You jostle him a little so he looks up at you (and you slip a second finger into his nook). “You hafta tell me what you want! Two fingers is more, but I get the feeling you’re not gonna be happy with just that.”

                He sighs theatrically (which chokes off when you crook your fingers forward inside him). “Want your _bulge_ of courthe. What the fuck did you think?”

                You giggle and kiss him nice and thorough. When you break away, he’s breathing hard and his hips are twitching against your hand. Sounds like it’s time for another finger, right? “Which bulge? Vibrating, big, or textured? Or you wanna try the homebrew tenta-dick?”

                “ _Shit_ no. I don’t trutht you jamming motors up my nook like that. No matter how many timeth you thay it’ll be safe. I want the biggest bulge.”

                You live to serve! You pull your hand away, slipping away from his bulges and nook all at once, and the sudden lack of contact makes him groan and clutch at your shoulders. You put him (gently!) on the floor and go to grab your harness. Latula already has Mituna down on all fours, with her draped all over his back, and you can juuust see her bulge working its way into his nook, inch by inch.

                It only takes you a minute to get all dressed, strap your dick on, and then you go right back to Sollux. He’s sprawled on his back, watching Latula and looking _completely_ exhausted, but when you kneel down, his legs twitch apart for you. You definitely have to take your time here, because by all rights, this should be too much for Sollux to handle. This was originally just a toy Dirk bought to be silly and make you laugh, and you didn’t _mean_ to ever let Sollux try it. No, your boy just stole it from your room and worked his way up to it without ever telling you a thing, which is just the kind of dumb, lacking-self-preservation sort of bullshit you’ve come to expect from him. But he did get himself there, and now it’s something for him to taunt Mituna about, and this is his absolute _favorite_ way to let you fuck him.

                Still, you take it slowly. It’s strictly fingers only at first, working his nook open and getting him warmed up for you. You’re patient until you’ve got four fingers up inside him, stretching him out for you, and then you start letting your dick rub against him. He tries to wriggle down onto it, but you get your hands on his hips and hold him in place If he tries to hurt himself by taking this too fast, you’re gonna be _pissed_. Instead, you slowly, carefully line yourself up with his nook, and shift that first bit forward. His hands are kneading your thighs, little pinpricks where his claws hit you, but he’s not really at his limit yet. You move an inch more forward, and pause.

                While you’re waiting for him to relax, a nasty, _awesome_ thought occurs to you, and you poke at his stomach until you have his attention. “Sollux. Hey, _Sollux_. You should totally use your psionics again. He groans and lets his head drop back against the floor, but oh, _oh!_ From here, you can totally see the way his nook jumps around you. “Once more,” you beg. And ahhh, this time he can’t hold back a tiny, needy noise, and his bulge lashes, leaving smears of yellow across his stomach.

                You give him a few more inches as a reward. He’s breathing hard now, and his nook is stretched tight around you. This is the part where you really have to be careful, where he’s riding high on how much he thinks he can handle and forgets to take care of himself. You rub soothing circles into his skin and massage the edges of his nook as you slowly, _slowly_ ease forward. You’re a bit distracted, but while you’re not paying attention, Mituna gets turned around enough that he can get at Sollux. Next time you look up, Mituna’s kissing him, leaned on one elbow while he plays with Sollux’s grubscars with his free hand. Sollux is moving shakily, but he manages to get a hand free and up to Mituna’s horns, and he yanks, _hard_.

                Latula’s laughing at them while she rocks lazily against Mituna, and since she’s keeping an eye on them, you can concentrate on getting your dick all the way up into Sollux. It takes some time, but there’s something just so _satisfying_ about pushing him this far. Once you’re all nestled close against him, his thighs tight around your waist, as deep inside him as you can go, you settle back and see what’s happening.

                Sollux and Latula each have a hand on one of Mituna’s bulges, but haha, they are doing _way_ different things with them. Latula’s being just about as gentle as you’ve ever seen her, buried bulge-deep in his nook with her free arm wrapped around his chest, alternating kissing the side of his neck and whispering things you can’t hear into his ear. She’s letting his bulge twist around her fingers, rocking her hand carefully against him. On the other hand, you grin to see that Sollux isn’t playing nice at _all._ He’s got Mituna’s other bulge in his hand, but he’s not letting it coil, just holding it straight and gripping it in a way that’s almost definitely too tight for comfort. When Mituna shifts, Sollux’s claws brush against his bulge, and Mituna jerks and moans.

                Your boys don’t want to break the kiss, but finally Mituna manages to gasp something that’s probably supposed to be, “ _Bucket—_ ”

                When Latula leans to the side, she can juuuust barely snag your bucket with the tip of her claw. She gets it down between his legs without either her or Sollux having to let go of his bulges. You can see the rim of the bucket nudging his thighs further apart, and when Sollux reaches up with his free hand and flicks Mituna’s horn, Mituna shakes apart. Sollux and Latula don’t break contact at all, and even you can reach just far enough to get a hand on his shoulder as he releases down into the pail. Before he even finishes, Latula moans, presses her face against his spine, and pulls her bulge from his nook in a splash of teal genetic material. He pets her thigh with a shaking hand, mumbling, “Yeth,” “Let it go,” and “ _God,_ LT, yeth,” as she comes.

                When the two of them finally shove the bucket to the side and turn away into each other’s arms, you turn your attention back to Sollux. He’s watching you, panting for breath, and as you see him reaching down for his bulges, you gently slap his hand away. “Sorry, babe! But hands off until I say so.” Instead of just jerking him off and finishing fast, you’re going to let him take the opportunity to _really_ enjoy your dick. Every time you pull out and push back in, he gasp and writhes for you, and he’s just so _pretty_ when you have him all wanting and helpless like this. He’s begging you to touch his bulge within minutes, and haha, maybe that means you’re an awful person, but that makes you want to _not_ want to touch him just to see how much more desperate he can get.

                What decides it ultimately is Mituna sprawling down against the two of you and biting Sollux’s hip. Mituna leers up at him. “Want thome help with those bulgeth?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before he opens his mouth and moves closer, letting both bulges twist their way in and down his throat. You just have to laugh and laugh at the look on Sollux’s face. From this close, you can see Mituna’s throat move as he swallows around Sollux. You keep your hips going, not _too_ fast because you could still hurt him if you aren’t careful, and the only thing that sucks is that you can’t really bend down to hug Sollux from this angle. That’s okay, though because Latula is stretched out there next to his head, petting his hair and horns. It’s not long at all before Sollux begs, “The bucket—”

                Mituna pulls away for a moment and says, “Nope!” before diving back onto his bulges. Sollux tries to push his way upright, but Mituna has his stomach, you’ve got his legs, and Latula has his shoulders, so it’s a pretty hopeless effort from the start. It’s so _nice_ to watch him struggle, though.

                Latula laughs, “Just let him take care of it, dude.”

                Sollux thrashes and tries to push you all off, but you roll your hips against him, and his head drops back against the floor as he tries to catch his breath. He’s muttering angrily about, “fucking _depraved_ ,” and, “shit-panned _assholes_ ,” but his hips are jerking against yours, his legs are locked around your waist, and you’re _really_ pretty sure he likes it best when you let things get depraved. When Sollux finally arches up against you and bites down on the heel of his hand to muffle the way he’s moaning, you can just sit back and watch Mituna swallow and swallow around him.

                Mituna eventually sits back up, wiping the last stray traces of yellow from his lips and grinning from ear to ear. Sollux just lies in place with an arm over his face while Latula laughs and kisses his horns. When you pull off of him and start to unbuckle your harness, his legs are shaking, but he reaches down to rest a hand on your leg. Latula slips the rings off his horns, careful and gentle, while Mituna takes off his own rings, tossing them up onto the couch.

                Once you’re all untangled and just figuring out how you want to finish yourself off, Latula edges on over to throw an arm around your waist. “Need some help with that?”

                You grin. “I sure wouldn’t mind, if you’re offering!”

                After how hectic things were before, this is nice and lazy. The two of you are just on your knees with her tucked up against your back and her hand between your legs. You can just lean back against her and relax and rock against her palm. Sollux and Mituna are sitting against each other, just watching, and the pressure of their attention sends a shiver up your spine. It’s a quiet little orgasm when it hits, and you just curl forward around Latula’s arm and let it wash over you.

                You still feel a bit shaky when it’s over, and you just let yourself roll over onto the floor and curl up against Sollux. He grumbles, but when does he ever _not_ do that? He puts an arm around you and holds you close against him, kisses your neck, and lets your legs tangle together, and you are _more_ than happy. Latula and Mituna are all cuddled together too, and if you stretch juuuust a little bit, you can headbutt Mituna in the small of his back. He laughs, and Latula reaches over him to ruffle your hair, and then just leaves her hand resting there. Nobody really wants to move and within minutes you’re all just a sleepy, barely-awake pile of people, and everything is _perfect._


End file.
